Some wireless handheld devices may perform numerous functions including telephony, text messaging, wireless e-mail, Internet browsing, camera, multimedia player, etc. Often, these handheld devices have limited memory and storage capacity, restricting the number and/or size of files that may be stored on the devices at one time. Given these limited device resources, files stored on the handheld device need to be regularly managed by deleting some files from the device and adding other files onto the device as needed. The device may also need to be synchronized with a personal or host system from time to time in order to maintain up-to-date copies of files stored on the handheld device.